NOIR
by Kiracchi
Summary: "Kalau aku bilang suka kamu, kamu bakal jawab apa?" "Sori, tapi lo bukan tipe gue." "Emang kurangnya aku apa sih?" Based on wattpad with the same name. No flames and RnR? Saya nggak bermaksud untuk menjiplak, dan i'm suck at summaries. Go read it! Kalo penasaran
1. PROLOG

_For the ones who dream of stranger worlds._  
 _Take my hand._

0o0o0

Jika ada sesuatu yang Peter cintai setengah mati di dunia ini, itu pasti adalah ranjangnya. Ukurannya besar, membuat Peter bisa bergulingan kesana-kemari sepanjang malam tanpa harus khawatir terjatuh-meski pernah juga pernah sekali-dua kali dia harus mengerang kesakitan di malam buta karena cara tidurnya yang sangat hiperaktif. Sprei pelapisnya begitu halus, dipenuhi oleh berbagai warna laut yang sangat boyish. Jangan lupakan juga posisinya yang berada di dekat jendela, dimana Peter bisa menghirup aroma petrichor setiap hujan turun, atau merasakan hangat matahari membakar wajahnya.  
Seperti saat ini.

Eh, tunggu. Apa tadi? Panas matahari?!

Secepat kilat, kedua mata Peter yang terpejam langsung terbuka. Dari sela gorden, terlihat matahari di luar sana sudah meninggi. Cahayanya yang hangat mapu menerobos celah, menciptakan garis terang dalam kamar Peter yang gelap-cahaya itu juga yang tadi mengenai wajahnya. Peter melirik pada satu arah, langsung melotot panik saat melihat angka yang ditunjukkan oleh jam digital di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Ini sudah jam 6.30 pagi.

Kurang dramatis? Oke. Biar Peter mengulangi.

INI SUDAH JAM 6.30 PAGI DAN SEKOLAHNYA DIMULAI PUKUL TUJUH TEPAT!

* * *

 _Hetalia Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekazu_

 _Noir © Renita Nozaria_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Ini murni ide saya dan beberapa naskah yang saya ubah sedikit dari wattpad-nya kak Renita._

* * *

Dengan histeris, Peter berlari keluar kamar, hanya untuk berhenti di depan empat pintu yang tertutup di lantai bawah. Meski serupa, empat pintu itu tak sama. Pintu yang pertama adalah pintu kamar Allistor-kakak tertuanya. Pintu kamar Allistor tertempeli oleh berbagai macam sticker dari sejumlah negara hingga hiasan-hiasan gantung yang berbentuk naga. Khas dirinya. Sekali lihat, siapapun bisa menyimpulkan jika Allistor adalah pribadi super gaul khas anak-anak hits ibukota. Pintu kedua adalah pintu kamar Ian-kakak keduanya. Pintu kamar Ian tidak seramai pintu kamar Allistor meski banyak ditempeli oleh berbagai bentuk yang berkaitan dengan organisasi pecinta alam hingga sticker departemen dan himpunan mahasiswa yang pernah dia pimpin. Dari tampilan pintu kamarnya, sudah bisa tertebak jika Ian adalah mahasiswa organisatoris siper aktif dengan indeks prestasi setinggi langit. Pintu ketiga adalah kamar Dylan-kakak ketiganya. Pintu kamar itu bersih. Hanya ada satu tanda tergantung di muka pintu dalam huruf yang semuanya kapital:

 **DILARANG MASUK TANPA IZIN**

 **(kecuali Peter)**

Sedangkan pintu keempat adalah pintu kamar Arthur-kakak keempatnya. Pintu kamar itu dipenuhi oleh sticker berbau magic dan sebagainya. Dengan tambahan sebuah tanda yang tergantung sama seperti milik Dylan, Ian, dan Allistor.

Berpikir sebentar, akhirnya Peter memutuskan untuk mendorong pintu kamar Allistor keras-keras, tak lupa ditingkahi teriakan.  
"ABANG! AKU TELAT! KOK NGGAK DIBANGUNIN-" ucapan Peter tidak terteruskan, karena bocah itu keburu dibuat tertegun saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Allistor terlonjak dari tempat tidur, membuat selimutnya turun higga ke perut. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis yang Peter duga kuat tidak sedang mengenakan pakaian terbaring, menggeliat karena terganggu oleh suara teriakannya yang mampu mengalahkan lonceng gereja, bahkan toa masjid di dekat rumah mereka.

"Peter!" Allistor berseru tertahan, sementara Peter langsung memalingkan muka untuk menghindari zina mata-bukan, bukan zina mata karena melihat perut kotak-kotak mlik abang tertuanya, tapi zina mata karena melihat potongan adegan film porno yang kini terjadi nyata di depan matanya. "-kamu kenapa nggak ketok dulu?" Allistor merendahkan suaranya dengan salah tingkah.

"Lagian, abang kenapa bawa cewek lagi ke rumah?!" Peter mendesis keras, matanya menyipit sebal. Dia sudah pasti akan mengomeli Allistor dengan penuh semangat jika dia tidak ingat dia hanya punya kurang dari tiga puluh menit untuk muncul di sekolah tanpa terlambat, jadi bocah itu hanya menunjuk kakak tertuanya dengan wajah penuh mengancam. "Awas! Pokonya hari ini abang nggak boleh kemana-mana! Kita harus ngomong begitu aku pulang sekolah! Kalau abang kabur, aku aduin abang ke ayah biar sekalian abang dikirim ke Zimbabwe!"

Allistor meneguk ludah, tangannya langsung terulur seperti hendak menahan kepergian adik bungsunya, tapi percuma karena Peter sudah berlari tergesa pada pintu berikutnya-yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pintu kamar Ian.

"ABANG!"

Berbanding terbalik dengan situasi di kamar Allistor, kamar Ian luar biasa tenang, meski sangat bernatakan. Buku-buku bergelimpangan di lantai dan di atas ranjang, sementara sang pemilik kamar tengah terlelap dengan kepala tergeletak di atas keyboard laptop yang masih menyala. Peter berdecak, mendengus frustasi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan beralih ke kamar Dylan. Kalau Ian sudah tidur seperti itu, hujan badai maha dahsyat pun tidak akan dapat membangunkannya.

Ia mendapati abangnya sedang tidur dengan sangat nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Jujur, Dylan dan Ian memiliki kesamaan yang beragam. Contohnya dalam hal tidur. Mereka sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan. Dan pada akhirnya, Peter beralih ke kamar Arthur.

Namun kamar Arthur kosong. Alih-alih Arthur, Peter justru disambut oleh sosok astral yang kini sibuk nongkrong di atas lemari. Sosok itu adalah seorang gadis berumur delapan belas tahun dan hobi cekikikan hampir setiap waktu. Peter menamainya Kira. Kira telah lama tinggal di rumah mereka, bahkan sejak Peter masih SD dan ayah masih ada, namun Peter tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun-kecuali Arthur, yang dengan hebatnya mengetahui sosok tersebut. Selain itu, Kira juga sepakat dia tidak akan mengganggu siapapun di rumah selama dia diizinkan tinggal di kamar Arthur-cowok yang menurutnya sudah akan dia tarik ke kantor urusan agama seandainya saja dia masih manusia.

"Lihat abang gue nggak?"

Kira memberi rengutan. " _My baby_ nggak pulang semalaman. Enggak tau kemana." Lalu, dia meneruskan dengan wajah nakal. "Sayang banget, hari ini aku nggak bisa nontonin my baby mandi kayak biasanya."

Sambil mengerutkan hidungnya dengan jengah, Peter berbalik dan membanting pintu kamar Arthur. Satu alasan lagi kenapa Peter tidak pernah menyinggung tentang keberadaan Kira, terutama kamar Arthur yang telah jadi markas besarnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir adalah karena gadis itu tidak sanggup menghadapi reaksi yang akan Arthur berikan-walaupun pemuda itu dapat melihat Kira. Cowok itu pasti akan langsung histeris jika tahu kalau setiap hari selama enam tahun terakhir, ada sesosok hantu yang bersetia mengintipnya dan mengagumi setiap jengkal tubuhnya saat dia mandi.

Rasa jengah pada kelakuan Kira langsung terganti begitu Peter keluar dari kamar, dan jam besar menyapanya. Alamak! Bagaimana bisa waktu berlalu begitu cepat?! Kini Peter hanya punya kurang dari dua puluh menit. Spontan, Peter langsung memekik keras-keras, merasa tidak adil karena kedua abangnya tampak bersenag-senang sementara dia disekap oleh rasa khawatir akan jadi pesakitan di ruang guru piket hari ini.

"ABANG!" jeritnya, dengan tingkat kekuatan suara yang punya potensi menewaskan satu legiun iblis.

Tindakannya berhasil, karena beberapa saat kemudian dua pintu kamar itu langsung menjeblak terbuka pada saat hampi bersamaan. Allistor berdiri di ambang pintu yang satu, hanya mengenakan bokser, Peter berdecak, menyadari bagaimana abangnya lebih mirip bintang iklan Calvin Klein daripada orang yang baru bangun tidur. Pada muka pintu yang lain, Ian berdiri. Rambutnya yang gelap jatuh dikeningnya. Ada garis hitam dibawah matanya, tanda bagaimana dia mugkin hanya mendapatkan beberapa jam waktu tidur. "Kenapa?" ian bertanya, menatap adiknya dengan panik. "Kamu sakit? Jatuh? Kasih tau abang!" "AKU TELAT TAU GAK SIH?! KENAPA KALIAN GAK ADA YANG BANGUNIN AKU?! YANG ABANG LAKUKAN SAMA AKU ITU JAHAT TAU GAK SIH?! ABANG NGGAK TAU KAN GIMANA GALAKNYA SANG PENCABUT NYAWA PENUNGGU RUANG PIKET SEKOLAHKU?! ARGH, AKU BENCI ABANG!"

Allistor dan Ian saling berpandang dengan takjub. Pertama, karena mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana sosok bocah semungil adik bungsu mereka punya suara yang mampu menggetarkan dunia. Kedua, karena mereka tidak mengerti Peter bicara apa. Ketiga, tugas membangunkan, memasakan sarapan, dan mengantar Peter ke sekolahnya semuanya adalah wewenang Arthur. "Emang Arthur kemana?" Ian iseng bertanya.

"YA MANA AKU TAU?! KENAPA JUGA SIH ABANG-ABANG TERTUA GAK PERNAH NYADAR, APA-APA TUH DIBEBANKAN KE ABANG ARTHUR?! ABANG ARTHUR JUGA MANUSIA, TAU! ABANG ARTHUR JUGA BISA CAPEK!"

Ian langsung kicep. Oke, dia salah bertanya.

"Ya udah," Allistor membalas tanpa berpikir. "Hari ini kamu bolos aja."

Peter tidak menjawab. Tapi bocah itu langsung melepas sandal rumah berbentuk ikan yang dia pakai, lantas melemparnya ke arah Allistor. Otomatis, Allistor langsung menghindar dengan gesit, membuat rengutan Peter kian memanjang.

"Kalian semua nggak berguna!" Peter berseru kesal sambil menghentakkan kaki sebelum berlari menapaki tangga, kembali ke kamarnya untuk entah untuk tujuan apa.

"Apa katanya tadi?" Ian bertanya. "Kita nggak berguna?"

Allistor mengusap rahangnya pelan. "Adikku bukan adikku yang dulu lagi."

"Najis."

"Anterin Peter ke sekolah dong, Yan!" Allistor berujar. "Sekalian lo rayu tuh guru piketnya sekali-dua kali kedip lemes dah tuh guru."

"Ogah. Lo denger apa kata Peter? Mana tanggung jawab lo sebagai kakak paling tua?" Ian membalas tidak mau kalah. "Gue masih ada urusan. Gara-gara lo sibuk perang desah semalem, gue nggak bisa belajar!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Allistor, Ian kembali masuk ke kamar diikuti bantingan pintu.

Allistor menyentakkan kepala, lalu ujarnya, "Piiiipiiii?" sengaja dia memanggil Peter dengan sebutan versi imut.

Peter menjawab dari lantai atas, "Apa?"

"Kamu bolos aja ya hari ini?"

"BODOOOO!"

"Abang anggep itu jawaban 'iya'"

Peter mendengus keras, berusaha mati-matian untuk tak melemparkan dirinya melalui balkon. Dari empat abangnya yang bisa sebuas raja hutan, jika diperlukan, satu-satunya yang dapat diandalkan hanya Arthur. Sayangnya, kini Arthur tidak sedang berada di rumah, entah karena urusan apa. Peter menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan diri. Dan satu hal yang Peter sadari, Dylan belum juga terbangun. Ia dikesekian kalinya menghela nafas. Dylan memang nggak gampang buat dibangunin. Dan, bolos sekolah satu hari akan mengubahnya jadi idiot-karena sebetulnya, dia juga bukan siswa yang pintar-pintar amat.

Namun, mendadak satu pesan baru masuk dari teman sekelasnya. Dan itu mengubah segalanya.

 **From** : Jason

 _Peter, udah belajar buat ulangan matematika hari ini?_

Mendadak, Peter ingin sarapan jus baygon.

* * *

 **A/n** : Baru prolog.

Chap 1 nya ditunggu aja kalo Kira bener-bener mood :v *dibalang*

Dah.

Sekian.

(Btw, ini fic baru Kira kerjain. Kuulangi. INI BARU AKU KERJAIN DAN UDAH DAPET SEGINI BANYAK?! Mohon maaf, bagi yang punya wattpad, terus udah baca ceritanya Kak Renita yang berjudul 'Noir', Kira minta maaf banget. Ini aslinya pake ide sendiri, yang entah kenapa, malah nyerempet sama kayak gitu. Tapi, bagi yang belum baca, Kira kasih bocorannya disini, walaupun versinya Hetalia = =a)

Give me your review, and don't flame at my work! Kira nulis Cuma buat hiburan, hiburan biar ada kerjaan (selama saya udah nggak masuk sekolah :'v) dan hiburan buat nunggu waktu buka. Oh ya, untuk fanfic-ku yang 'Truth or Dare with Hetalian and NCT' belum bisa kulanjut, idenya ngadat, dan malah bikin yang baru :v *dihajar massa*

-Kiracchi.


	2. SATU

"Peter Kirkland?"

Peter menelan ludah ketika guru matematika itu menurunkan kacamatanya sedikit, lalu memandangnya dengan mata menyipit. Selama ini, Peter kira teman-temannya bercanda setiap kali dia mendengar mereka bergosip tentang guru matematika kelas dua belas yang galaknya tiada tara. Namun setelah berhadapan pada jarak super dekat seperti sekarang, Peter sadar jika dia akan lebih memilih dikepung sepasukan dementor daripada berbicara lima menit lebih lama dengan dengan guru ini.

"I-iya, Bu."

Kalau saja bukan karena kelakuan abang-abang brengseknya, mungkin Peter tidak akan harus terlibat dalam situasi diantara hidup dan mati seperti sekarang.

"Kamu mau minta ulangan susulan?"

Peter menggigit bibir sebelum menjawab. "I-iya, Bu."

"Boleh saja," Peter bersumpah, guru itu punya senyum selicik Medusa. "Tapi kamu harus memberi alasan jelas pada saya kenapa kamu sampai tidak masuk sekolah kemarin. Saya perlu surat atau keterangan dari wali kamu. Setelah itu baru saya akan memepertimbangkan apa kamu layak atau tidak diberi kesempatan ulangan susulan."

Duh. Mati, deh. Peter meringis lagi.

"Memang nggak bisa ya, Bu, kalau saya ikut susulan dulu, baru keterangannya nyusul?"

"Menurut kamu?"

Oke, Peter menyerah. Bocah itu tersenyum pahit sebelum mengucapkan selamat siang dan terimakasih dengan nada yang dibikin sesopan mungkin, lantas melangkah menuju pintu sembari mengabaikan pandangan dari beberapa guru lain yang terarah padanya. Ruang guru itu selalu dingin karena pengatur suhu ruangan, tapi begitu berada di luar, tanpa sadar Peter langsung menghela nafas lega. Mulai saat ini, Peter berikrar dia tidak akan mau lagi masuk ke ruang guru kecuali sangat, sangat, sangat super terpaksa.

* * *

 _Hetalia Axis Power ©Himaruya Hidekazu_

 _Noir ©Renita Nozaria_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Kesamaan latar, tempat, dkk itu hanya kebetulan. Dan chara-chara disini punya om Hide._

* * *

"Gimana Pit?" Peter langsung disambut oleh Alisa yang sejak tadi menunggunya di depan pintu ruang guru. Alisa adalah satu dari beberapa teman terdekat Peter di kelas-yang kebanyakan memiliki satu persamaan; mereka semua tidak takut hantu. Melihat raut wajah Peter yang semuram langit mendung, Alisa langsung mengerti tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban. Gadis itu menepuk bahu Peter, berusaha menenangkan.

"Jangan sedih."

Peter menghentakkan kakinya. "Gue nggak sedih! Gue bete!"

"Bete?"

"Abang-abang gue emang bener-bener deh," Peter memberengut geram, disusul satu dengusan keras yang dia lepaskan. "Untung aja mereka cakep, karena kalau nggak, gue mungkin udah lama bikin deklarasi tidak lagi menganggap mereka sebagai abang!"

"Santai aja, Peter. Dunia nggak akan kiamat hanya karena satu ulangan matematika," Alisa berkata lagi, kali ini sembari menatap Peter dengan pandangan penuh perhatian.

"Lo sih enak. Lo kan pinter! Lah, gue? Abang Allistor aja sering bilang kalau gue tulalit kelas berat."

"Enggak ada orang yang bodoh, yang ada itu orang yang malas belajar."

Peter paling sebal kalau sudah ada yang bicara seperti itu. Masalahnya, dia tidak pernah punya kesempatan belajar dengan tenang. Tidak di rumah, karena Kira yang hampir selalu cekikikan sepanjang waktu selalu berhasil membuatnya gagal berkonsentrasi. Tidak di sekolah, karena dari semua tempat yang pernah Peter kunjungi, sekolahnya mungkin adalah sarang hantu terbesar sedunia. Tidak di kafe, atau bahkan di _mall_. Kadang, Peter merasa kemampuannya melihat makhluk-makhluk ghaib adalah kutukan.

"Mau ke kantin?" Alisa menawarkan, berharap mengajaknya makan semangkuk bakso bisa membuat _mood_ Peter membaik.

"Enggak," Peter menggeleng cepat. "Gue mau ke kamar mandi aja."

"Mau di anterin?"

Lagi, Peter masih menggelengkan kepala. "Enggak. Yang ada, gue malah berujung di ruang BK karena dikira ngajak cewek ke kamar mandi."

"Hehe... oke deh." Alisa berujar sebelum memutar tubuh dan menyusuri koridor. Dia megambil arah yang sepenuhnya berlawanan dengan Peter, bisa ditebak dengan mudah kalau gadis itu akan kembali ke kelas. Alisa adalah salah satu dari sedikit anak pintar yang tidak sombong di kelas. Dia begitu polos dan baik hati. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang dengan sebuah pita yang selalu bertengger di sisi kanan kepalanya dan membuatnya terlihat kian manis.

Berteman dengan Alisa adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Peter duga. Di hari pertama sekolah, dia duduk sendirian- _well_ , mungkin tidak sendirian, karena ada sosok astral berseragam yang duduk menemani di bangku kosong yang berada di sampingnya. Sosok astral itu bernama James. Katanya, dia pernah bersekolah di sekolah Peter sekitar enam hingga tujuh tahun yag lalu. Peter terlalu sibuk mendengarkan James bercerita tentang sekolah barunya, tidak menyadari bagaimana anak-anak lain memandangnya dengan ngeri karena dia bicara sendirian.

Lalu begitu saja, Alisa datang mendekatinya. Gadis itu menawari Peter potongan terakhir dari roti bakar keju yang jadi bekal makan siangnya hari itu. Peter tidak pernah membawa bekal ke sekolah, juga suka roti bakar keju. Jadi tanpa berpikir panjang, Peter menerima makanan yang Alisa tawarkan. Mereka mengobrol, lantas Alisa bertanya semudah menelan air putih.

"Lo bisa lihat yang nggak keliatan, ya?"

Peter tercekat. "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Enggak apa-apa."

"Lo nggak takut?"

"Enggak. Kenapa harus takut?"

"Karena... gue bisa lihat... yang nggak kelihatan," Peter jadi sulit berbicara.

"Gue nggak takut, karena itu artinya, lo lebih istimewa dari kita semua." Alisa menyahut, disusul senyum tulus merekah indah di wajahnya. Peter kontan dibuat terperangah.

Sejak hari itu, keduanya berteman dekat.

Toilet kosong ketika Peter masuk. Wajar, karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir. Namun bagi orang seperti Peter, tidak pernah ada tempat yang benar-benar kosong. Bocah itu melangkah mendekati wastafel untuk membasuh tangan. Keran baru saja terputar ketika Peter mengangkat wajah menatap cermin, dan mendapati satu sosok perempuan menatap balik padanya dari pantulan di kaca.

Peter menghela nafas. "Kenapa lagi?"

Sosok itu melayang pelan, berhenti tepat di sebelah Peter. "Tadinya gue mau ngeledekin lo. Tapi nggak jadi deh. Keliatannya _mood_ lo lagi buruk." Katanya, lalu nyengir memamerkan deretan giginya yang telah hancur dan menghitam.

Hening sejenak.

"Emangnya ada apa sih?" sosok itu akhirnya bertanya lagi karena disekap oleh penasaran.

Peter balik menatap sebentar. Bagi kebanyakan siswa, sosok penunggu toilet perempuan yang kini sedang bicara padanya adalah legenda sekolah paling mengerikan yang pernah ada. Dia kerap muncul dalam wujud gadis berusia delapan belas tahunan dengan pakaian putih penuh darah dan rambut panjang teruarai hingga mata kaki. Banyak kasak-kususk beredar tentangnya, dari mulai teori siswa sekolah yang terbunuh oleh pacarnya di tahun 90-an hingga siswa yang bunuh diri karena terancam tidak lulus SMA. Ada yang benar dan ada yang tidak. Setelah bertemu dengannya di awal hari-harinya sebagai siswa SMA, Peter menamainya Asmi. Konon menurut cerita Asmi, dia memang pernah menjadi siswa di sekolah tersebut di awal tahun 1990.

"Gue terancam nggak bisa ikut ulangan susulan matematika."

"Oh, kirain ada apa. Santai aja," Asmi terkekeh, terlihat menyeramkan karena wajahnya yang magenta oleh jejak darah. "Kalau lo stress, gantung diri aja nggak apa-apa. Gue ikhlas berbagi toilet, kok. Atau lo mau tinggal di kelas sama James?"

"Enggak dua-duanya." Peter mendengus, lalu berkacak pinggang. "Gue lagi nggak _mood_ lihat darah. Bisa nggak penampilan lo dibikin bagusan dikit?"

"Biasanya gue nggak terima _request_ , tapi berhubung kelihatannya lo lagi bener-bener _bad mood_ , oke deh," Asmi menghilang sejenak, dan ketika dia muncul kembali sedetik kemudian, sosoknya telah berubah menjadi gadis pucat bergaun putih. Tanpa darah, juga gigi-gigi menghitam yang sudah keropos. "Gimana?"

"Cakepan gitu," ujar Peter sambil mematikan keran. "Oh ya, gue mau nanya, emang udah dari dulu ya Bu Mona senyebelin itu?"

"Hm," Asmi mengusap rahangnya. "Dari dulu emang senyebelin itu. Tapi masih mending dulu, sih. Soalnya dulu kan dia masih muda, belum nikah dan masih cantik. Jadi meskipun hobi marah-marah, asalkan cakep mah gampang aja dimaafin. Kalau sekarang... ya amit-amit. Berhadapan sama dia berasa berhadapan sama Dolores Umbridge versi keriput kali ya."

"Dolores Umbridge? Lo nonton _Harry Potter_?"

"Enggak usah kaget gitu. Gini-gini juga gue gaul _tauk_!"

"Terserahlah."

"Sebelum lo balik ke kelas, gue mau nanya."

"Emangnya gue mau jawab?"

Asmi melipat tangan di dada. "Kalalu lo nggak mau jawab, nanti pas Alisa temen lo kesini, gue bakal takut-takutin dia sampai pingsan."

"Lah, ini kan kamar mandi laki-laki, ngapain juga si Alisa dateng ke sini?"

"Ye.. masksud gue kamar mandi sebelah."

"Oke. Satu pertanyaan. Apa?"

"Hari ini Abang Allistor ngejemput lo, nggak?" suara Asmi berubah genit, dan Peter harus menahan diri untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok keras-keras. Selain Kira yang bersetia tinggal di kamar Arthur selama bertahun-tahun, dia juga kerap dibikin sulit oleh Asmi, versi lain dari Kira yang lebih ganas. Bedanya, Asmi terobsesi setengah mati dengan Allistor, yang konon katanya sekekeren Peter Cetera.

"ENGGAK!" Peter berseru galak, teringat pada kelakuan belangsak Allistor yang dengan entengnya menyuruhnya bolos sekolah kemarin hingga dia harus terlibat masalah dengan guru matematika paling mematikan di sekolahnya. Bocah itu menghentakkan kaki, berjalan cepat melewati Asmi yang terdiam kaget karena tidak menyangka Peter akan bereaksi segalak itu. Asmi memberengut, melayang ke bagian atas salah satu kubikel toilet sambil mengomel pelan.

"Yaelah, kan gue cuma nanya."

* * *

Sesaat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, para siswa langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas sambil meggendong tas masing-masing di pundak. Terdapat beberapa yang kurang beruntung karena harus pulang lebih terlambat dari yang lain demi menunaikan kewajiban tugas piket. Untunglah, Peter tidak termasuk salah satunya. Meski begitu, wajahnya tetap saja terlihat tidak senang saat dia menyandang tas di bahu, lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas bersama Alisa.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirin," Alisa berkata lagi saat mereka tiba di halaman depan sekolah, sebelum gadis itu melambai ceria sambil berlari mendekati mobil jemputannya. Peter membalas lambaiannya, namun lagi-lagi memberengut kesal ketika matanya terarah pada sebuah mobil berwarna silver yang kini terparkir beberapa meter di depannya. Itu adalah mobil milik abang keempatnya, Arthur.

"Kenapa murung?" Arthur bertanya dari balik kaca mobil yang sudah diturunkan begitu Peter tiba di dekatnya.

"Lagi keal," jawab Peter sekenanya seraya berjalan menuju pintu kursi penumpang bagian depan dan membukanya. Pada detik pertama, Peter langsung dibikin ternganga. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena Kira tengah duduk manis disana.

"Halow!" Kira nyengir.

"Kenapa nggak naik?" suara Arthur terdengar sedetik kemudian.

Peter melotot pada Kira, membuat makhluk itu langsung cemberut sebelum melayang pelan untuk berpindah ke kursi belakang. Setelah kursi penumpang bagian depan sepenuhnya kosong, barulah Peter melompat naik, lantas melemparkan tas sekolahnya yang berat ke belakang-pada Kira yang sempat mengomel panjang pendek meskipun teknisnya tas sekolah itu tak akan berpengaruh banyak kepadanya.

"Kenapa?" Arthur mengulang sementara mobil belum berjalan.

"Kemarin aku nggak masuk sekolah."

"Iya, abang udah dengar dari Allistor," Arthur menyahut. "Terus kenapa?"

"Aku nggak ikut ulangan harian matematika. Waktu aku minta susulan, gurunya malah minta surat keterangan."

Arthur terdiam, membuat Peter dirambati gusar.

"Lagian, abang kemana sih kemarin?! Sampai semalaman juga nggak pulang juga!"

"Betul. Nggak enak kan kasurnya jadi dingin," Kira ikut menimpali dari kursi belakang, membuat Peter melempar pelototan samar padanya agar makhluk itu diam. Ditatap seperti itu, Kira justru sibuk cengengesan, kemudian matanya kembali menatap Arthur dengan sorot penuh pemujaan.

"Abang sibuk."

"Semuanya aja sibuk!" Peter melipat tangan di dada, mulai merepet. "Abang Allistor sibuk. Abang Ian sibuk. Abang Dylan? Walaupun dia nggak sibuk, tapi susah buat ngandelin dia! Abang Arthur juga sibuk. Emang kalian sesibuk apa, sih?! Paling juga ngelonin cewek-cewek nggak jelas atau ngelonin laptop semalaman! Kesel!"

"Maaf, Peter, tapi abang beneran sibuk."

"Kalau gitu, harusnya abang-abang jangan egois!"

"Maksud kamu?"

"Biarin aku punya pacar."

"ENGGAK!" Arthur langsung memotong cepat. Pandangannya yang semula lembut berubah tegas seketika. "Kamu tuh masih kecil, Peter. Belum boleh pacar-pacaran."

"Aku udah gede, abang! Demi Tuhan, mana ada coba anak umur delapan belas tahun yang belum pernah pacaran selain aku?! Tuh kan. Abang-abang boleh pada punya pacar. Abang Allistor aja sampai berani bawa cewek lagi ke rumah, diajak bobo bareng pula! Aku cuma mau punya pacar buat gemes-gemesan doang, abang! Bukan buat bobo bareng kayak Abang Allistor sama cewek-ceweknya yang nggak jelas itu!" Peter bicara hampir tanpa titik koma.

"Tunggu. Si Allistor bawa cewek ke rumah? Lagi?"

"Aku kira abang tau."

"Gila emang si Allistor. Ini nggak bisa dibiarin."

"Terus gimana sama aku?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Jadi, aku boleh pacaran, kan?"

"ENGGAK!"

Peter mendengus, kemudian menghempaskan punggungnya dengan keras ke sandaran jok kursi. Kira tidak bicara, masih saja menatap pada Arthur seakan Arthur adalah pusat dunianya. Jengah mendapati Arthur yang kerap meliriknya sesekali, Peter mengalihkan wajah ke jendela, menatap pada jalanan padat kota London.

* * *

Siang ini adalah satu dari sedikit hari dimana Allistor bisa bermalas-malasan di rumah. Sejak pagi, kerjaannya hanya berbaring di sofa ruang tengah sambil memainkan ponsel-lebih sering untuk menemukan _angle_ terbaik agar dia terlihat luar biasa dalam foto _selfie_ nya. Setelah memilih satu dari selusin foto terbaik yang baru dia ambil, Allistor langsung mengunggahnya ke jejaring sosial, tidak lupa dengan tambahan _caption_ yang menggetarkan iman para gadis perawan.

 _Home is indeed sweetsome. Have a great holiday, sweethearts. Love you._

Selesai mengetikkan _caption_ tersebut. Allistor memilih opsi unggah. Dia masih menunggu hingga fotonya terunggah sepenuhnya ketika sebuah tangan tahu-tahu mengambil ponsel dari cengkraman jarinya, membuat cowok itu langsung beranjak dengan wajah gusar. Matanya sontak melebar dengan kesal tatkala dia menyadari perebut ponsel tak bertanggung jawab itu adalah Arthur. Di belakangnya, Peter mengikuti dengan malas-malasan.

"Apa-apaan nih?!"

"Gue denger, kemarin lo bawa cewek lagi ke rumah,"

Spontan, pandangan mata Allistor langsung tertuju pada Peter yang masih berada di belakang Arthur. Lelaki itu menatap adik bungsunya dengan tatapan terluka, sementara Peter hanya menggumamkan permintaan maaf tanpa suara. Arthur mendengus , menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Allistor.

"Jawab gue."

"Kalau iya, emang kenapa?"

"Lo gila, ya?!" suara Arthur meninggi, membuat Ian dan Dylan yang masih nongkrong di kamarnya merasa terusik. Cepat, kedua cowok itu beranjak keluar dan berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Tolong, kalo lo pada mau berantem, mending cabut ke lapangan depan komplek aja sekalian."

"Oh ya, bagus lo berdua ada disini. Biar gue marah-marahnya bisa sekalian," Arthur membalas, melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Ian dan Dylan mendekat. "Gara-gara kalian bertiga, kemarin Peter terpaksa bolos sekolah. Padahal dia ada ulangan harian matematika. Dan sekarang, gurunya nggak mau ngasih kesempatan ulangan susulan kecuali ada surat keterangan."

Berbeda dengan Allistor dan Ian, Dylan malah terbelalak. "What?! Peter kagak masuk sekolah kemarin?!"

Peter menghela nafas. "Makanya, abang jangan tidur kelamaan! Udah tau adeknya kagak masuk sekolah!"

"Lah, emang bangun jam berapa dia kemarin, Peter?"

"Jam dua siang."

"BUSET! DYLAN!"

"Iye iye, _sorry_ gue nggak tau."

"Alah, gitu doang repot!" Allistor menyambar. "Bikin aja surat keterangan."

"Kali ini, gue setuju sama Allistor." Ian manggut-manggut. "Gue juga." Dylan ikut menimpali.

"Atau apa perlu kita berempat sekalian datang ke sekolah kamu, Peter?" Allistor beralih pada Peter yang masih terdiam dengan wajah lelah melihat perdebatan antara abang-abangnya. "Siapa tahu guru kamu bisa luluh kalo abang-abang yang bujuk."

 _Yakali_ , Peter bergumam dalam hati. Kalau empat abangnya betul-betul melakukan itu, yang dibikin heboh bukan hanya Bu Mona, melainkan juga hampir seluruh populasi siswa dan hantu perempuan di seantero sekolah. Kira yang masih setia menyertai di belakang Arthur langsung mendelik

"Tidak boleh ada yang memiliki _my baby_ selain aku!"

"Bacot!" Peter berseru, tentunya ditujukan pada Kira. Namun yang memberi reaksi justru keempat kakak laki-lakinya. Perdebatan mereka seketika terhenti, diikuti keempatnya yang saling berpandangan sebelum kompak melotot pada Peter.

"Peter, barusan kamu ngomong apa ke abang?!" Ian mendelik.

"Duh." Peter menyentakkan kepalanya, berusaha keras mengabaikan suara cekikikan Kira. "Bukan itu. Tadi omonganku bukan buat abang. Astaga. Yaelah. Oke, lupakan aja."

"Peter," Arthur baru memulai ketika mendadak ponsel Peter berdering. Otomatis, bocah itu langsung merogoh saku seragamnya.

"Dari Bunda," Peter berujar dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, lantas beranjak pergi secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan diri dari serangan amuk keempat kakaknya yang berpotensi akan terjadi. "Aku angkat telepon dulu."

Hening sejenak, sementara Peter berlari menapaki tangga menuju lantai atas. Peter berpikir, perdebatan antara Arthur, Ian, Dylan, dan Allistor telah berhenti, namun ternyata suara keempat cowok itu kembali membahana sesaat setelah Bundanya mengucapkan salam pembuka.

"Halo, Peter?"

"Iya, Bunda."

"Kamu dimana?"

"Di rumah."

"Sama abang?"

"Iya."

Senyap sejenak. Sebenarnya, Peter sudah bisa menebak alasan kenapa bundanya tiba-tiba menelepon di siang bolong seperti ini. Peristiwa semacam ini sudah sering terjadi, dan berita yang sama selalu dia terima.

"Kenapa, Bunda?" setelah cukup lama saling diam, akhirnya Peter berinisatif bertanya lebih dulu.

"Bunda belum bisa pulang akhir minggu ini."

Peter menghela nafas. Tuh kan, tebakannya benar. "Aku ngerti, nggak apa-apa kok."

"Beneran?"

"Bener."

"Abang ngurus kamu dengan baik kan?"

"Iya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Iya."

"Ya sudah, Bunda tutup dulu ya? Soalnya Bunda masih ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai."

"Iya."

Sesederhana itu, percakapan mereka pun selesai. Peter kembali ditinggal dalam kesunyian kamar, meskipun samar adu mulut antara keempat abangnya masih terdengar dari lantai bawah. Sebenarnya, Bunda memang bukan orang yang sering berada di rumah. Pekerjannya mengurus sejumlah perkebunan milik keluarga yang tersebar di beberapa daerah sekitar Birmingham dan Cambridge membuatnya kerap bepergian ke luar daerah bahkan saat Peter masih kecil. Namun, ketidakhadiran beliau tidak pernah terasa sangat nyata sebelumnya. Mungkin, karena dulu Ayah masih ada, dan kekonyolannya mampu mengisi ruang-ruang kosong di rumah besar mereka. Dan karena alasan yang sama, kematian Ayah satu setengah tahun yang lalu karena kanker membuat suasana hangat menjadi dingin, seakan warna perlahan memudar dan berganti oleh hampa. Sejak ayah tidak ada, Peter didera kesepian-yang selalu berusaha keras dia sembunyikan karena dia tidak ingin membebani para pria tercintanya.

Peter melempar ponselnya begitu saja ke atas bantal, sebelum dia naik ke atas ranjang dan menekuk lututnya ke dada. Perasaannya terasa buruk karena banyak hal hari ini. Dia kesal pada Bu Mona yang cerewet. Dia khawatir pada nasib nilai matematikanya di raport pada akhir semester nanti. Dia kesal pada keempat kakaknya yang sibuk pada urusan masing-masing. Dia resah karena baru benar-benar menyadari bahwa diantara teman satu kelasnya, mungkin hanya dia yang belum pernah benar-benar memiliki pacar atau mengerti seperti apa rasanya menyukai dan disukai oleh lawan jenis.

Peter menggigit bibir. Tentu saja. Dengan kemampuannya yang mampu melihat apa yang tidak terlihat oleh kebanyakan orang juga kehadiran keempat kakaknya yang serupa titisan singa, mana ada cewek yang mau mendekatinya? Diam-diam, bocah itu jadi cemas. Duh. Dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk sendirian seumur hidupnya kan? Dia tidak mau. Dia tidak ingin kesepian sementara dia menonton keempat kakaknya pergi bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Huf. Dasar kakak-kakak egois. Dunia benar-benar tidak adil. Bagaimana bisa mereka berempat bebas mendekati gadis mana yang mereka mau, sementara Peter ditahan untuk memiliki pacar dengan alasan usianya masih terlalu kecil? Demi kerang ajaib, dia sudah delapan belas tahun! Jangankan memiliki pacar, umurnya bahkan sudah melewati usia minimal untuk menonton film porno.

"Halo,"

Refleks, Peter tersentak kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara halus di sebelahnya. Bocah itu menoleh, sempat kaget sejenak ketika mendapati sesosok pemuda bermata sipit disana. Wajahnya amat pucat, namun seyumnya terkesan bersahabat. Peter yang semula berniat melompat mundur dan bersikap defensif pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Halo," Peter membalas dengan satu alis terangkat. "Lo siapa?"

"Nama gue Lukas."

Mata Peter memicing penuh curiga. "Gue baru tau ada hantu yang punya nama."

"Karena gue belum lama jadi hantu, makanya gue masih inget," Lukas mungkin pernah jadi pemuda yang sangat imut sebelum dia jadi hantu.

"Lo bukan dari sini," Peter berujar. "Ngapain lo disini?"

"Gue nggak sengaja ngeliat lo ketika mobil lo melewati perempatan dekat SMA Kunugi," Lukas mengawali. "Gue lihat ada hantu menumpang di jok belakang mobil. Lo sempat berkomunikasi sama hantu itu. Kalian kelihatan terlalu dekat daripada yang seharusnya, jadi gue mengikuti lo karena gue pikir lo bisa bantu gue."

"Bantu?" ini adalah pertama kalinya Peter bertemu hantu yang meminta bantuannya. "Bantu apa?"

"Sebelumnya, lo harus janji, lo mau bantu gue. Kalau lo bersedia, gue bakal cerita."

Bagian terdalam dari hati kecil Peter berteriak melarang. Dia sudah terlibat masalah dalam dunianya yang kasat mata. Akan sangat kurang kerjaan dan tidak tahu diri jika dia sampai ikut-ikutan mengurusi dunia mereka yang tidak terlihat. Namun, rasa penasarannya seketika timbul, apalagi setelah melihat gaya Lukas yang jauh lebih beradab dari kebanyakan hantu yang dia temui. Tanpa pikir panjang, Peter menganggukkan kepala dan hati kecilnya langsung merutuk keras padanya dengan sejuta kata makian.

"Nama gue Lukas. Gue jadi hantu sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Gue nggak suka jadi hantu. Gue benci harus bergentayangan kesana kemari. Gue kepingin pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya."

"Tempat yang seharusnya?"

"Ke atas." Jawab Lukas singkat, lalu dia meneruskan ceritanya. "Tapi gue nggak bisa, karena masih ada urusan gue yang belum selesai dengan seseorang. Gue mau minta bantuan lo untuk menemui orang itu, supaya gue bisa menyampaikan apa yang belum sempat gue sampaikan ke dia melalui lo. Lo mau atau nggak?"

"Dia tinggal di London kan? Gila aja gue harus melancong sampai Manokwari cuma buat nyariin orang yang lo maksud itu! Lo sih hantu, enak, bisa melayang terbang kayak burung. Lah gue? Buat nyampe Edinburgh, gue kudu naek pesawat."

"Tenang, dia tinggal di London."

"Cowok apa cewek?"

"Cewek."

Sebuah lampu menyala dalam otak Peter. "Cantik nggak?"

Lukas mendengus jengah sebelum menjawab dengan tidak rela. "Cantik banget."

"Boleh deh!" Peter langsung berseru penuh semangat. Terbayang sudah skenario macam cerita sinetron dalam otaknya. Dia menemukan sosok yang dimaksud oleh Lukas, kemudian dia merasakan getar-getar ketertarikan pada pandangan pertama, dan viola! Peter bisa mendapatkan pacar pertamanya. Masa bodo deh masalah izin yang belum diberikan oleh keempat kakaknya. Urusan itu sih belakangan juga nggak apa-apa, yang penting kandidat pacar potensial seorang Peter Kirkland sudah ada.

"Namanya-"

"Cri-cirinya dulu deh, biar gue semangat nyarinya!"

"Dia tinggi. Cantik. Rambutnya silver. Kulitnya putih. Baru kuliah semester satu di sebuah perguruan tinggi negeri terkenal di London. Dia ambil jurusan hukum."

"Waduh, mantab jiwa!" Peter jadi girang sendiri.

"Maksud lo?"

"Enggak. Lanjut. Siapa namanya?"

"Emy Steilsson."

"Apa?"

"Emy Steilsson."

Buset. Namanya aja sudah seksi luar biasa. Emy Steilsson. Peter langsung tersenyam-senyum sendiri hingga Lukas menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Bodo amat, emangnya Peter peduli. Keberadaan Lukas mendadak sepenuhnya tak lagi dianggap olehnya, sementara benaknya kembali menggumamkan nama itu.

Emy Steilsson. Peter mengulang dalam hati. Dimanapun orang itu berada, Peter pasti akan menemukannya.

* * *

 **A/n: Oh mai! Akhirnya selesai!**

 **Hah... gue nggak tau mau ngomong apa, tapi pastinya, gue berusaha untuk menetralisir keberadaan typo di chap 1 ini (mengingat banyak sekalee typo di chap prolog ==a)**

 **Yah, semoga berkenan. Thank you buat yang udah baca (saya tau anda membaca fic saya, karena saya sering melihatnya *evil laughs* /slap) Oke. Abaikan.**

 **En satu lagi! Saya mau buka request buat nama sosok 'temennya' Peter disini. Saya udah kehabisan ide. Plizz.. gegara** ** _doi_** **lagi ngambek bikaus aku ngomongin anaknya Pangeran William, jadi nggak dapet ide buat nama sosok 'temennya' Peter yang lain /dia curcol.**

 **Buat nama 'Kira' disitu, sebenernya mencirikan jati diri saya. Jadi yah, gitu :v *lempared* dan oh, untuk di yang prolog, harusnya "Nanti aku aduin ke bunda biar abang sekalian dikirim ke Zimbabwe!" karena disini ayahnya udah meninggal. I'm sorry.**

 **Sekian. See you in the next chapter!**

 **XOXO**

 **-Kiracchi**


	3. DUA

"Dimana Peter?" Ian bertanya begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mereka berlima selesai makan malam, dan hanya mendapati Dylan, Allistor, serta Arthur di ruang tengah. Allistor seperti biasa, sedang sibuk memegang ponsel. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Arthur, meski Arthur melakukannya sambil membaca buku dan meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di atas meja. Jelas, cowok itu tampak tengah menunggu pesan dari seseorang. Sementara Dylan, ia tengah asik memainkan _playstation_ nya.

"Katanya mau belajar."

"Bohong banget," Ian membalas sembari berjalan menuju dapur, dan kembali lagi ke ruang tengah dengan sebotol air mineral dingin di tangannya. Dia tidak sedang mengejek adik bungsunya, namun sejak mereka masih kecil, Peter tidak pernah menunjukkan minat pada kegiatan belajar mengajar. Bocah itu lebih suka berlarian riang di lapangan daripada berada di kelas dan mengeja alfabet di hari pertamanya masuk TK. Ayah dan Bunda tidak pernah memarahi Peter sekalipun dia memiliki beberapa nilai merah di raport saat SMP, namun bukan berarti Ian mengabaikannya begitu saja. Dia pernah beberapa kali mengajak Peter belajar, namun selalu diakhiri dengan adegan yang selalu nyaris serupa; Peter jatuh tertidur dengan pipi menempel pada lembaran buku tulis.

"Biarin aja. Mungkin dia lagi galau."

"Galau?" ganti kening Allistor yang berkerut sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Arthur.

"Katanya dia kepingin pacar."

"Nggak boleh!" Dylan langsung berseru cepat. "Peter masih kecil."

"Peter cuma beda tiga tahun dari lo, kalau gue harus ngingetin."

Ucapan Allistor sontak membuat D.I.A berpandangan, "Jadi lo mendukung keinginan Peter buat pacaran?!" ketiganya bertanya hampir serempak.

"Enggak juga, sih. Tapi gue nggak melarang Peter pacaran karena dia masih kecil. Gue oke-oke aja Peter pacaran, asalkan calonnya bisa mempertanggungjawabkan. Maksud gue, kalaupun nanti Peter pacaran, pacarnya harus berhasil melewati uji kelayakan yang gue berlakukan."

Ian berdecak."Cowok jaman sekarang tuh belangsak semua. Contohnya lo." Katanya menuding pada Allistor.

"Gue nggak belangsak, Yan. Tapi buat apa kalau jadi cowok seksi kalau cewek cuma satu?"

"Najis," Arthur mendesis.

"Yah, tetaplah setia pada moral kalian itu, adik-adikku sayang," Allistor menyahut santai. "Tapi biarkan gue menikmati masa muda gue. Raja dangdutnya Nesia aja pernah bilang kalau masa muda adalah masa yang berapi-api. Pahamilah cita-cita hidup kakakmu yang ganteng ini."

"Wait, lo denger lagu-lagu dangdutnya Nesia?"

"Iseng aja, gue denger, hehe..."

"Gue baru tahu kalau hidup lo punya cita-cita," Dylan mencerca.

"Tentu dong! Cita-cita gue adalah muda foya-foya, tua kaya-raya dan mati masuk surga. Jamaah bilang apa? Amiin!"

"Berapi-api kalau nggak modal sama aja bohong," Arthur menyindir.

"Maksud lo apa ya, Art?"

"Jangan panggil gue Art!" Arthur berseru jengkel.

"Lah, kan itu emang nama lo. ARThur Kirkland."

"Jangan potong nama gue seenak udel!"

"Oh. Gue baru tahu kalau udel rasanya enak."

"Monyet lo."

"Kalau Ayah masih ada, mungkin mulut lo udah dilakban."

"Oh."

"Terusin aja perdebatan kalian deh," Ian menatap kedua saudaranya degan wajah lelah sebelum memutar tubuh dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. "Meding gue ngerjain sesuatu yang lebih berfaedah."

"Pacaran mulu lo sama buku!" Allistor berseru mengejek.

"Seenggaknya buku nggak akan hamil." Adalah jawaban Ian yang terdengar sebelum ditutup oleh suara keras bantingan pintu.

"Gila, tuh pintu kayaknya lebih tahan banting daripada hati lo, thur."

"Maksud lo?"

"Iya. Hati lo yang setiap hari tertindas karena LDR-an sama Kiku." Allistor masih mengejek, kali ini dengan membawa nama pemuda yang telah dipacari Arthur selama setahun tiga bulan belakangan.

"Bacot!" Arthur berseru sebelum meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, kemudian beranjak dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dengan cara yang hampir serupa dengan Ian-alias sama-sama diakhiri oleh bantingan pintu.

"Dasar adik-adik kurang ajar," Allistor bergumam sebelum kembali sibuk dengan deretan akun sosial medianya. "Mereka nggak tau kalau harga kusen pintu sekarang itu lagi mahal-mahalnya."

* * *

 _Hetalia Axis Power ©Himaruya Hidekazu_

 _Noir ©Renita Nozaria_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Kesamaan latar, tempat, dkk itu hanya kebetulan. Dan chara-chara disini punya om Hide._

* * *

"Kakak-kakak lo emang selalu seribut itu, ya?" Lukas tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya setelah dia mendengar suara bantingan pintu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pertanyaannya otomatis membuat Peter berhenti memainkan ponsel dan mengangkat wajah untuk menatap padanya. Peter menarik nafas sejenak. Bukan, bukan karena dia frustasi akibat ulah kekanakan keempat kakaknya, melainkan bagaimana Lukas terlihat luar biasa menawan bahkan setelah bersatus sebagai orang mati. Dia memang pucat, namun bukan pucat dalam artian buruk.

"Kakak-kakak gue itu cuma penampilan luarnya doang yang beres. Dalamnya mah onderdil rusak semua."

Di luar dugaan, Lukas tertawa. "Lo lucu."

"Gue udah sering dengar itu selama delapan belas tahun gue hidup," Peter menyahut. "Peter ganteng banget. Peter lucu banget. Peter imut banget. Duh, udah bosen deh dengernya."

"Oh. Pantesan kakak-kakak lo kayak gitu. Adiknya aja kayak gini. Apa jangan-jangan udah keturunan." Lukas bermuka masam.

"Keturunan kece? Emang!"

"Gue nyerah deh kalau emang harus debat sama lo."

Peter tertawa, memilih berhenti memainkan ponsel dan menatap lebih lekat pada Lukas. "Soal Emy Steilsson, gue boleh nanya nggak?"

"Nanya apa?"

"Dia suka cowok yang kayak gimana?"

Lukas menyentakkan kepalanya. "Kayaknya gue salah minta tolong sama orang."

"Jangan pelit, dong! Kan lo udah nggak satu alam lagi sama Emy! Bagi-bagi dikit kek sama gue yang delapan belas tahun ini tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari makhluk bernama perempuan!"

"Lah, emang nyokap lo bukan perempuan?"

"Duh, beda dong! Lo boleh aja cakep, tapi ternyata agak tulalit. Dikit."

Lukas memberengut. "Sebenernya disini yang bodoh itu lo tau gue?"

"Lo."

Lukas berusaha menyabarkan diri. Kalau saja dia tidak butuh bantuan cowok bernama Peter ini, dia mungkin sudah melayang pergi dari rumah itu sejak tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Seluruh penghuni rumah itu punya otak yang tidak waras. Bahkan sampai ke hantu penunggunya sekalipun tidak bisa kategorikan normal. _Well_ , Lukas tidak tahu apa indikator untuk menyebut hantu normal atau tidak berhubung dia baru seminggu jadi hantu, tapi di belahan dunia mana ada hantu yang hobi mengintipi manusia mandi-hampir setiap hari?!

Atau mungkin ada. Ah, kalau memang begitu, dunia betul-betul sudah tidak beres. Lukas jadi ingin buru-buru menyelesaikan urusannya, jadi dia bisa sesegera mungkin pergi ke atas tanpa harus berhadapan dengan segala kekonyolan yang tidak masuk akal lebih lama lagi.

"Emy suka cowok yang kalem."

"Gue banget, dong!"

Ekspresi wajah Lukas berubah masam. "Emy suka cowok yang jago masak, jadi bisa bikinin dia bekal makanan setiap hari. Emy nggak pemilih soal makanan. Dia selalu menghargai _effort_ yang dikeluarkan oleh seseorang ketika membuatkan dia makanan. Emy lebih suka pakai kaus oblong dan rok selutut, plus tambahan bando di rambutnya. Dia bukan maniak aksesoris. Enggak pernah menuntut orangtuanya untuk mebelikan macam-macam barang mahal kayak anak muda jaman sekarang. Emy juga pintar. Dia suka makan es krim di kedai es krim dekat SMA Hetagakuen, terutama es krim rasa _blueberry_. Emy punya satu kakak cowok, kayaknya seumuran sama abang kamu yang paling tua. Namanya Emil."

"UWAW!"

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan-jangan Emy steilsson itu belahan hati gue yang telah lama hilang," Peter mulai sibuk cengengesan sementara khayalnya melanglang buana entah kemana. "Gue suka masak. Meskipun masakannya nggak seenak _chef_ nya Ratu Elizabeth II, hasil masakan gue masih cukup layak kok dimakan sama manusia. Gue juga demen habis sama cewek yang nggak ribet masalah penampilan. Gue juga suka makan es krim! Ini paasti tanda kalau Emy ditakdirkan untuk gue. Siapa tau nanti kita bisa makan es krim sama-sama. Hm, senangnya."

"Emangnya lo dibolehin pacaran sama abang lo?"

Senyum di wajah Peter langsung lenyap tak berbekas. "Jangan ingetin gue soal itu!"

"Emy itu anak baik. Dia nggak akan macarin cowok kalau nggak dapat restu dari keluarganya."

"Dih?! Kenapa?! Harusnya dia berani dong kayak gimana Gu Jun Pyou bisa memperjuangkan Geum Jan Di walaupun nggak direstuin sama emaknya yang nenek sihir itu!"

"Karena Emy bukan Gu Jun Pyou. Dan dia bukan laki-laki!"

"Ya emang! Gue juga bukan Guem Jan Di! Jan Di sama adek sepupu gue masih cakepan adek sepupu gue kemana mana keles."

"Terus kenapa lo menyamakan situasi Emy dengan keluarga Gu Jun Pyou dan pacarnya yang namanya Geum Jan Di?!"

"Biar enak aja perumpamaannya."

"Oh."

"Iya."

"Jadi, kapan lo mulai nyari Emy?"

Peter berpikir sejenak. "Secepatnya."

"Gue pegang omongan lo."

"Tapi sebenernya, apa yang mau lo sampaikan sama Emy?"

"Enggak usah khawatir. Nanti waktu lo ketemu dia, gue akan mengikuti. Lo hanya perlu mengulangi apa yang gue ucapkan ke Emy."

"Oh, baguslah. Soalnya gue paling malas menghafal cerita orang, apalagi kalau harus menerangkan kembali. Rasanya kayak disuruh presentasi secara terselubung."

" _Don't worry_ , gue nggak akan membebani lo."

"Jujur ya, lo tuh hantu paling pengertian yang pernah gue temui."

" _Am I_?"

"Yoi." Peter diam sejenak, kemudian matanya tertuju pada jam digital yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Dia belum mengantuk, namun jika dia tidak tidur sekarang, terdapat kemungkinan hingga sembilan puluh persen dia akan bangun terlambat besok. Peter tidak mau ambil resiko, karena jangankan alarm, Arthur saja biasanya butuh waktu lebih dari dua puluh menit untuk benar-benar membuatnya bernjak dari atas kasur. "Gue tidur dulu deh, ya? Soalnya kalau gue telat bangun lagi besok, alamat gue bakal harus pergi ke sarang dementor lagi."

"Sarang dementor?"

"Ruang guru sekolah gue."

"Oh."

"Iya, soalnya besok gue ada ulangan Biologi."

"Ulangan Biologi? Kok lo nggak belajar?"

"Udah tadi."

"Cuma baca selembar doang?"

"Sisanya improvisasi ajalah, alias mengarang indah. Lagian, bisa mabok gue kalau ngapalin bagian tumbuhan dari mulai tudung akar lah, sklerenkim lah, klorenkim lah. Lo tau, setiap otak itu punya ambang batas kerja maksimal. Dan ambang batas maksimal gue berhenti pada satu lembar."

Lukas menyentakkan kepala. "Yaudah."

"Oke. Selamat malam."

"Malam."

"Oh ya, Lukas, gue tau lo gak tidur, tapi tolong selama gue tidur jangan membuat kegaduhan yang tidak perlu. Keempat abang gue memang nggak takut hantu, tapi bukan berarti mereka nggak akan heboh kalau ngeliat lampu kamar hidup-mati sendiri, atau benda-benda berpindah mendadak di depan mata."

"Gue nggak sejahil itu, kok."

"Baguslah. Berarti lo nggak kayak Kira yang jahilnya ampun-ampunan." Peter berbaring di atas kasur, kemudian menarik selimutnya. "Selamat malam."

"Lo nggak matiin lampu?"

"Hng, gue nggak bisa tidur dengan lampu yang dimatikan."

"Kenapa?"

"karena kondisi gelap membuat gue lebih jelas melihat apa yang nggak gue lihat. Bahkan meskipun gue lagi tidur. Susah dimengerti, gue tau. Apalagi lo baru jadi hantu selama seminggu ini, kan?" Peter menatap pada Lukas sekali lagi sebelum mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi berbaring menyamping, sepenuhnya memunggungi Lukas. "Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Peter."

Tidak ada lagi percakapan. Lukas hanya duduk diam di atas kursi belajar, mengawasi Peter yang tergeletak tenang. Lalu matanya terarah pada sejumlah bingkai foto yang menghiasi beberapa titik di dinding kamar Peter. Dia punya keluarga yang bahagia. Itu yang bisa Lukas simpulkan.

Namun kenapa kesan yang justru dia dapat adalah sebaliknya? Mengapa dalam pandangannya, Peter justru tampak seperti pribadi ceria yang kesepian?

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Peter terbangun pukul lima lewat tiga puluh menit.

Bukan karena suara Arthur yang berusaha menariknya keluar dari alam mimpi, melainkan karena perdebatan antara dua makhluk yang membuat lelap tidurnya terusik. Seraya mengucek matanya, Peter beranjak bangun dari kasur, hanya untuk mendapati Kira dan Lukas sedang sibuk adu mulut di depan jendela yang gordennya masih tertutup rapat.

"Kalian kenapa, sih? Berisik banget!" Peter berseru sambil menguap, menghentikan sejenak perdebatan antara dua makhluk tak kasat mata tersebut. Serempak, Lukas dan Kira sama-sama menoleh padanya.

"Kamu kok nggak bilang sih kalau ada hantu baru disini?!" tanpa basa-basi, Kira langsung bertanya.

"Ini kan rumah gue. Suka-suka gue dong."

"Waduh, nggak bisa gitu dong!" Kira tidak terima. "Sebagai hantu senior, posisi saya harus dihormati. Anak baru ini harus diospek sebelum boleh tinggal di rumah ini! Apalagi kalau sampai goda-godain _my baby_ , bakal langsung saya tendang dia ke pohon mangga punya tetangga depan rumah!"

Peter turun dari kasur, namun langsung berjengit ketika telapak kakinya menyentuh ubin yang dingin. "Lukas nggak akan tinggal di rumah ini selamanya."

Wajah kesal Kira berubah jadi penasaran. "Maksudnya?"

"Dia Cuma tinggal sebentar. Nanti juga pergi kalau urusannya udah selesai."

"Oh." Kira menatap pada Lukas dengan pandangan mencibir. "Bagus deh."

"Kenapa? Lo ngerasa kesaing karena Lukas lebih cakep dari lo?"

"Idih, amit-amit!" Kira langsung berseru dengan lagak dramatis. "Sori-sori ya, nggak level! Yaudah, bagus deh kalau dia hanya sementaara disini. Dan kamu, hantu albino! Awas aja kalau kamu goda-godain _my baby_! Kalau sampai saya tahu kamu godain _my baby hunny bunny sweety_ , kamu bakal saya bunuh!"

"Teknisnya, lo berdua sama-sama udah mati." Peter mengingatkan.

"Oh iya. Yaudah. Intinya, begitu!" Kira menganugerahkan satu tatapan mengancam pada Lukas yang balik memutar bola mata sebelum hantu itu ngeloyor pergi dari kamar Peter.

"Dia siapa?" Lukas bertanya setelah Kira sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Hantu rumah gue. Dia sudahtinggal disini sejak gue masih kecil." Peter menguap malas ketika matanya terarah pada jam digital di atas nakas. Hari ini mungkin jadi rekor dimana Peter bangun pagi tanpa perlu dibangunkan oleh kakak-kakaknya. "Dan dia naksir abang gue setengah mati."

"Empa-empatnya?"

"Bukan. Abang Arthur doang. Kira itu dulunya hidup di tahun 80-an. Jadi dia masih sangat-sangat _old-fashioned_. Abang Allistor terlalu brengsek buat dia, dan Abang Ian lebih tertarik berpacaran sama buku. Gue biarin aja dia tinggal di kamar Abang Arthur, selama dia nggak gangguin orang-orang rumah."

"Hidup lo benar-benar unik ya?"

"Kalau hidup gue biasa aja, lo nggak akan lagi ada disini dan ngomong sama gue sekarang," ujar Peter sembari melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi, membuat Lukas hanya bisa diam menonton pintu yang tertutup. Sebentar, terdengar suara air mengalir disusul suara khas orang yang menyikat gigi sebelum Peter kembali keluar dari sana.

"Udah?" alis Lukas berkerut.

"Emangnya gue harus lama-lama?"

"Paling nggak, mandi kek."

"Enggak perlu. Gue nggak mandi aja udah banyak yang naksir. Apalagi gue mandi, bisa-bisa cowok satu sekolah jomblo semua."

Lukas bergidik jijik, yang Peter balas dengan tawa. Sambil mengamati Peter yang kini membuka lemari untuk mengeluarkan seragamnya, Lukas bertanya-tanya bagaimana seseorang bisa terrlihat begitu congkak namun sangat manis disaat yang bersamaan. Pada sekali lihat, orang-orang mungkin akan beranggapan Peter adalah pemuda manis kalem yang pendiam. Namun setelah berbicara dengannya beberapa lama, karakter aslinya baru muncul; pemuda ceria dengan pikiran acak yang tak mudah ditebak.

"Gue mau ke sekolah. Lo mau ikut apa tetap tinggal disini?"

"Kapan lo berencana nyari Emy?"

"Santai. Nanti gue coba tanya ke temen gue, atau ke abang-abang gue. Tingkah laku mereka boleh aja nggak normal, tapi kalau lo mau tahu, Abang Allistor itu yang punya London."

Lukas melotot. "Masa?"

Peter mengangguk. "Beneran. _Mall_ dan tempat gaul mana di London yang nggak pernah diinjak sama Abang Allistor? Kalau Abang Ian sih kenalannya kebanyakan mahasiswa dan kalangan orang-orang pinter gitu, soalnya kan dia anak yang rajin belajar. Abang Dylan emang nggak segaul Abang Allistor dan Abang Ian, tapi _subscribers youtube_ nya banyak. Dan kalau Abang Arthur emang sama, nggak segaul Abang Allistor dan Abang Ian, tapi bohong banget kalau nggak ada rakyat _Instagram_ yang nggak kenal dia!"

"Emang dia siapa?"

"Lo nggak pernah main _Instagram_ ya?"

"Akun media sosial yang gue punya cuma _Facebook_."

"Yah, pantesan. _Facebook_ mah bukan levelnya abang-abang gue lagi."

Lukas mendengus. "Buruan ke bawah. Nanti lo telat."

"Oh iya. Hampir lupa. Yaudah, nanti kalau gue udah dapet info lanjutan soal si Cantik, gue bakal ngasih tau lo."

Lukas tidak menjawab, tapi dia jelas setuju dengan kata-kata Peter. Selesai bicara, Peter kembali sibuk mematut diri di depan cermin, membenarkan letak ikat pinggangnya. Pemuda itu memutar badan, baru berniat keluar dari kamar ketika pintu kamarnya diserbu dari luar macam terkena serangan angin ribut.

"PETER! BANGUN! NANTI KAMU TEL-" ucapan Allistor sepenuhnya terputus begitu dia melihat Peter telah berseragam lengkap, dengan rambut yang sudah disisir. "Kamu... udah bangun?"

"Menurut abang?"

"Tumben banget. Kamu nggak sakit, kan?" wajah Allistor berubah cemas.

"Aku yang harusnya heran. Tumben banget abang udah bangun sepagi ini?"

"Kan dari semalam abang di rumah."

"Oh. Tumben nggak nge- _mall_ dan bawa cewek lagi."

"Peter," Allistor menatap adik bungsunya, "kamu masih marah sama abang soal yang kemarin?"

"Menurut abang?"

"Jangan ngomong begitu sama abang."

Peter mendengus. "Abang pikr aja sendiri! Kalau Ayah masih ada, emang abang bakal bisa bawa-bawa cewek kayak gitu ke rumah?!"

"Peter."

"Aku capek. Aku nggak mau ngomongin itu. Aku nggak akan marah, asal abang janji sama aku kalau abang nggak akan bawa cewek lagi ke rumah."

Allistor terdiam sejenak, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terus kenapa sekarang abang yang ke kamarku? Abang Arthur mana? Abang Arthur pergi lagi?!"

"Enggak." Bukan Allistor yang menjawab, melainkan Arthur. Sesaat kemudian, pintu kamar dikuak lebih lebar, menunjukkan Arthur dan Ian yang sudah berdiri disana, tepat di ambang pintu. Keduanya terlihat sudah rapih, dengan rambut basah khas orang yang baru mandi. Peter baru menyadari kalau ketiga abangnya berbau seperti shampoo dan _shower gel_ , sesuatu yang mana sangat langka dia lihat di pagi hari.

"Tunggu! Abang Dylan mana?! Dan kenapa kalian udah rapih begini?" Peter justru jadi takut. Apa jangan-jangan abang-abangnya kesambet hantu penghuni pohon kersen dekat masjid? Tumben banget pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah rapih layaknya model stap _fashion show_.

"Hari ini kita bertiga bakal nganter kamu ke sekolah." Ian menyahut. "Dan ngomong sama guru matematika kamu biar kamu bisa ikut ulangan harian susulan."

"Dan masalah Dylan, dia nggak mau ikut dan lebih milih pacaran sama kasurnya."

Mereka pasti bercanda. Mata Peter seketika melotot, menatap pada wajah ketiga kakaknya bergantian. Dia mencoba mencari dusta, namun apa yang dia temukan justru kebalikannya. Mereka semua sungguh-sungguh. Astaga. Peter menelan ludahnya sebelum kembali bertanya dengan susah payah.

"Kalian serius?"

"Menurut kamu, kucrut ini bakal mau bangun dan mandi jam lima pagi kalau kita semua Cuma bercanda?" Arthur melirik pada Allistor yang langsung mendengus keras-keras.

"Enggak."

"Yaudah. Kita sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat." Ian berkata lagi, membuat Peter tercengang sejenak di tempatnya berdiri.

Ya ampun, kemungkinan di atas delapan puluh persen, Bu Mona akan semaput hari ini.

* * *

 **A/n: Hola!~ akhirnya, Kira bisa menyelesaikan chapter kedua! Biasa, faktor kemalasan membuatku takluk di bawah kekuasaannya *eh /slap.**

 **Yah, untuk para karakter, bisa kalian tebak, atau PM ke Kira (sumpah nggak niat banget).**

 **Dan sekali lagi, Kira minta maaf karena slow update, soalnya deg-degan nunggu hasil UN yang keluar. Beruntungnya, hari ini kelar dan Kira bisa bersantai sebentar alias buka puasa bersama saudara-saudara Kira.**

 **Oh! Bagi yang nggak bisa tidur, Kira sarankan untuk mendengar drama cd 'Good night with England' Kira jamin langsung tidur dengan nyenyak :v *promosi***

 **Still wait for the next chapter!**

 **XOXO~**


	4. TIGA

**A/n:**

 **Hola!~ berhubung ada yang nanyain tentang umur abang-abangnya Peter, bakal Kira bahas diawal sebelum mulai cerita. Ini dia!**

\- **Allistor Kirkland: 24 tahun**

\- **Ian Kirkland: 22 tahun**

\- **Dylan Kirkland: 21 tahun**

\- **Arthur Kirkland: 20 tahun**

 **Dan untuk Arthur, dia sebenernya bisa ngeliat hantu, cuma keberadaan Lukas sama Kira nggak terlalu kelihatan, yah mereka nggak terlalu penting buat Arthur, jadi nggak kelihatan olehnya. Namun dapat dirasakan keberadaannya.**

 **Okeh, silahkan dilanjutt!**

* * *

Kening Peter langsung berlipat begitu dia turun dari mobil, dan ketiga kakaknya mengikuti. Bukan, dia bukan sedang merasa heran karena Allistor, Ian dan Arthur yang ikut turun bersamanya, melainkan karena masing-masing dari mereka tampak membawa sebuket bunga yang entah mereka siapkan sejak kapan. Otomatis, langkah kaki Peter langsung terhenti, membuat ketiga kakaknya ikut berhenti berjalan dan balik menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kenapa?" Allistor bertanya.

"Kenapa kalian pada bawa bunga?"

"Peter, adikku sayang, ketika perang, kita butuh strategi dan amunisi. Strateginya adalah kehadiran abang-abangmu yang ganteng ini. Amunisinya adalah," Allistor mengangkat bunganya ke depan wajah, membuat beberapa siswi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan langsung dibuat mabuk kepayang olehnya. "bunga ini."

"Guru matematikaku tuh udah tua, tau! Jangan samakan dia dengan _ABG_ labil yang bisa langsung tepar Cuma karena dikasih bunga. Salah-salah, malah kalian bisa kena semprot omelannya."

"Peter, Peter, dengerin abang," Allistor menyahut lagi dengan nada sok lembut berlagak penuh perhatian. "Tua atau muda, guru kamu itu tetap wanita. Dan nggak ada wanita yang nggak lemah kalau sudah dikasih bunga."

"Tapi bang-"

"Percaya sama abang. Kamu sendiri sudah tahu kan gimana rekor abang menaklukan hati kaum hawa?"

Serempak, Peter, Ian dan Arthur memasang wajah ingin muntah.

"Terserah abang aja." Peter mendengus sebelum melanjutkan lagi geraknya yang sempat terhenti diiringi hentakan kaki. Benar seperti dugaannya, begitu mereka berjalan melewati pintu masuk sekolah, mata mayoritas siswa putri langsung dibuat terbelalak hingga kebukaan maksimal. Beberapa memekik, memanggil nama Arthur dan Allistor dengan jerit tertahan. Beberapa yang lain menatap penuh kagum pada Ian, terutama mereka yang termasuk kalangan siswi pintar berkacamata. Kontan, Peter dibuat muak karenanya.

"Kalian tuh," Peter berbalik tiba-tiba sejenaknsebelum mereka tiba di muka pintu ruang guru. "Mau negoisasi sama guru matematikaku atau mau _fashion show_ di sekolah, sih?!"

"Kenapa? Abang kan nggak ngapa-ngapain," Arthur menyahut dengan dahi berlipat.

"Abang juga nggak ngapa-ngapain," Allistor dan Ian turut menimpali hampir serempak.

Peter memutar bola matanya. "Duh. Masalahnya, kalian tuh mau nggak ngapa-ngapain juga kelihatan kayak lagi ngapa-ngapain!"

"Harusnya kamu bangga dong, Piipii, kamu punya abang yang unyu kayak kita-kita," Allistor berujar, membuat Peter membuang nafas keras-keras dari mulut, meniup sejumput rambut yang jatuh di dahinya. Seandainya saja semuanya semudah itu. Kalau saja dia adalah remaja putra normal dengan teman segudang dan pacar cantik, pasti dia sudah akan dipuja oleh siswa seisi sekolah. Namun masalahnya, dia tercipta sebagai Peter Kirkland-si pemuda aneh yang sering kedapatan mengobrol dengan akhluk tak terlihat. Boro-boro punya pacar cantik, jumlah temannya saja bisa dihitung pakai jari! Siapa sih yang mau berteman dengan bocah berkakak galak dengan kemampuan melihat hantu?

"Bu Mona ada di dalam. Meja paling kiri urutan ketiga. Hari ini dia pasti sudah datang pagi karena kelas 12 IPA 3 ada pelajaran matematika jam tujuh lewa lima belas menit nanti. Jangan bertingkah lebay, oke? Jantungnya Bu Mona udah lemah, soalnya doi udah tua."

"Sip." Ian mengacungkan jempolnya, sebelum kemudian membungkuk untuk berbisik keras pada Peter. "Jangan khawatir. Kamu pasti bisa ikut ulangan susulan minggu-minggu ini!"

"Oke."

Terdiam disana dengan pandangan setengah khawatir setengah penuh harap, Peter menyaksikan ketiga abangnya masuk satu-persatu, kemudian tertelan pintu yang tertutup. Dia berniat berdoa, dan mungkin sudah tenggelam dalam kesyahduan hubungan antara dirinya dengan Sang Pencipta kalau saja sebuah lengkingan tidak mengganggunya. Merasa doanya terinterupsi dengan sangat tidak sopan, Peter membuka kedua mata hanya untuk menoleh penuh geram pada sosok yang kini berada di sebelahnya.

"Tumben amat pagi-pagi udah berdoa."

"Ngapain lo disini?" Peter berbisik, berusaha keras terlihat normal karena koridor yang mulai ramai oleh lalu-lalang siswa.

"Lagi jalan-jalan aja," Asmi membalas santai. "Terus nggak sengaja ngeliat Allistor. Buset, pagi-pagi udah ganteng pisan, euy. Sayang banget di dunia hantu nggak ada yang seganteng dia."

"Tolong. Kalian makhluk beda alam jangan keganjenan sama abang-abang gue."

"Cinta beda agama aja bisa lanjut, masa cinta beda alam nggak bisa?"

Peter mengepalkan tangan, berbisik berkali-kali dalam hati agar bersabar. Dia tidak bisa mulai memaki Asmi di koridor. Karena itu sama saja menawarkan dirinya jadi tontonan gratis di pagi hari. Peter tidak sedang berminat jadi saran hiburan cuma-cuma.

"Terserah." Peter berujar kesal, kemudian meneruskan langkah kakinya dengan cepat, menembus tubuh Asmi yang langsung tercengang di tempatnya berdiri-eh, melayang maksudnya.

* * *

 _Hetalia Axis Power ©Himaruya Hidekazu_

 _Noir ©Renita Nozaria_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Kesamaan latar, tempat, dkk itu hanya kebetulan. Dan chara-chara disini punya om Hide._

* * *

"Jadi kalian ini wali dari Peter Kirkland?"

"Kakak-kakaknya, Bu," Ian mengoreksi dengan sopan sementara guru perempuan itu memperhatikan mereka dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala. "Kebetulan Bunda saya berhalangan hadir, jadi kami yang mewakili untuk menemui Bu Mona terkait masalah ulangan harian susulan untuk Peter."

"Oh, iya, iya, saya mengerti," Bu Mona mendadak merasa gugup ketika ditatap begitu lekat oleh tiga cowok yang berdiri di depannya. Pertama, mereka menjulang seperti tiang listrik hingga Bu Mona merasa begitu kecil. Kedua, mendadak dia menyesal tidak terlahir di jaman yang sama dengan ketiga cowok itu. Seandainya saja dia masih muda dan berapi-api, tentu dia tidak akan segan-segan melemparkan dirinya untuk dipilih oleh salah satu dari mereka. Ketiga, masing-masing dari mereka membawa bunga, dan itu membuat Bu Mona merasa penasaran. Sejenak, masalahnya antara Peter mendadak terlupakan. "lebih baik kita pindah ke ruang tamu saja, biar bicaranya lebih enak."

Ucapan Bu Mona membuat Allistor, Ian dan Arthur berpandangan heran, meski akhirnya mereka menurut. Sesaat kemudian, mereka berpindah pada ruangan yang dimaksud Bu Mona. Ruangan itu berada di sisi pendopo sekolah, cukup luas dengan satu set sofa dan pendingin udara yang membuat ruangan terasa nyaman. Di dinding, berbagai pigura yang memuat perjalanan bangunan sekolah dari waktu ke waktu tertampang berderet. Ada satu lemari kaca berukuran sedang yang dipenuhi banyak piala, serta vas dengan setangkai bunga segar yang berada di tengah meja.

"Biasanya, ruangan ini dipakai oleh kepala sekolah untuk menerima tamu kehormatan," Bu Mona menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya pada ketiga cowok itu. "Tapi buat saya, pagi ini kalian adalah tamu kehormatan saya."

Allistor tersenyum puas, seolah reaksi Bu Mona sesuai dengan apa yang semula dia bayangkan, sementara Arthur dan Ian bersusah-payah menahan tawa.

"Jadi kemarin, Peter itu tidak masuk karena-"

Bu Mona mendadak memutus ucapan Arthur. "Saya sudah tahu. Keluarga kalian harus menghadiri acara keluarga yang diadakan di Manchester, namun karena kalian bertiga sangat sibuk, kalian lupa membuat surat untuk dikirimkan ke sekolah. Betul kan?"

"Acara keluarga ap-adaw!" sebelum Ian bisa melengkapi pertanyaanya, Allistor telah lebih dulu membungkam mulut cowok itu dengan satu cubitan tipis nan menyakitkan di paha.

"Ada apa, Nak Ian?"

"Hng, nggak apa-apa, Bu," Ian menyahut dengan senyum pahit yang terkesan dipaksakan, lalu menatap sebentar pada Allistor yang intinya menyiratkan jika Allistor akan membayar semua kelakuannya kelak setelah mereka meninggalkan ruangan.

"Iya. Peter sudah cerita smuanya sama saya."

"Benar, Bu. Ini semua salah kami bertiga. Peter bilang kalau hari itu dia ada ulangan harian matematika, namun kami tetap memaksa," Allistor menyisipkan senyuman mautnya di sela setiap kata yang terlontar. Tak lupa sedikit sentuhan ekspresi wajah penuh rasa bersalah yang mampu membuat perempuan manapun merasa berdosa. "Bagaimana ya, Bu, acara keluarga yang kemarin harus kami hadiri itu adalah acara peringatan hari ulang tahun almarhum Ayah. Jadi nggak bisa kalau Peter nggak hadir. Karena itu, sekarang saya memohon dengan sangat pengertian Ibu untuk memberi Peter kesempatan mengikuti ulangan harian susulan."

"Oh ya? Ya ampun, saya turut berduka," Bu Mona memasang wajah sedih, lalu tangannya terulur menyentuh lutut Arthur-yang hampir terbelalak karenanya. "Soal ulangan susulan untuk Peter, jangan khawatir, nanti saya akan memberi dia ulangan susulan sesi spesial akhir minggu ini. Bagaimana?"

"Terimakasih, Bu." Ian berujar. "Ibu memang benar-benar sangat pengertian. Pantas saja, Ibu masih kelihatan begitu awet muda."

 _Dasar penjilat_ , Allistor membatin. Bagaimana bisa Ian menyebut Bu Mona awet muda? Gurat keriput di wajahnya sangat jelas, penanda tahun-tahun penuh lelah menghadapi rumus-rumus yang membikin mumet kepala. Kacamatanya mungkin sudah setebal pantat botol, bertengger di batang hidungnya yang tidak seberapa tinggi. Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan, Bu Mona justru menua sebelum waktunya. Namun Allistor tidak urung turut menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

"Terimakasih, Bu. Oh ya, ini hadiah dari kami untuk ibu," Allistor mengulurkan buket bunganya pada Bu Mona. "Istimewa untuk guru Peter yang paling cantik dan bijaksana."

Sekuat tenaga, Arthur menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah. "Iya, Bu. Mohon diterima," ujarnya, ikut mengulurkan buket bunganya pada wanita berkacamata yang duduk di hadapannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Ian pun turut menyodorkan buket bunga di tangannya, teriringi oleh tarikan senyum paling manis yang dia punya.

Bu Mona hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dadanya terasa sesak. Entah karena rasa tersanjung tak terkata atau karena jantungnya tidak bekerja prima ketika dia masih muda. Wanita itu diam sebentar, lalu memberikan gestur seperti meminta ketiga cowok di depannya untuk mendekat. Meski sempat saling berpandangan tak mengerti, ketiganya akhirnya menurut-dan langsung dibuat terperangah di tempat ketika mendadak Bu Mona menarik mereka ke dalam dekapannya. Ketiga cowok itu langsung berdesakan dalam rentang rangkulan tangan Bu Mona yang tidak seberapa luas.

"Sudah lama sekali saya tidak dapat bunga!" serunya dengan air mata mulai menitik. "Bahkan suami saya saja tidak pernah memberi saya bunga pada hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami. Kalian ini benar-benar... hiks... seandainya saja saya masih muda... tentu saya sudah akan meninggalkan semuanya demi mengejar laki-laki seperti kalian ini..." di sela isakannya, Bu Mona justru malah curhat.

Allistor, Ian dan Arthur saling berpandangan. Duh. Mereka tidak pernah membayangkan akan mendapatkan pelukan gratis dari wanita hampir lanjut usia yang aroma tubuhnya tidak jauh dari bau bedak MBK. Allistor melotot pada Ian, sementara Arthur justru menyiratkan agar kedua kakaknya tetap tenang, karena akan sangat tidak sopan jika mereka menarik diri dari pelukan Bu Mona begitu saja.

Sependapat dengan apa yang berusaha Arthur tegaskan lewat tatap, Allistor dan Ian menahan diri untuk berontak, hingga dalam satu setengah menit berikutnya, mereka harus rela terjebak diantara dekapan erat guru matematika adik bungsu mereka.

* * *

 **Keluarga AIDA (4)**

 **Alie K:** Oy

 **Alie K:** Oy

 **Alie K:** Oy

 _Read by 3_

 **Alie K:** Buset, lama-lama gue jadi WOTA juga nih

 _Read by 3_

 **Alie K:** Keluarlah wahai kalian adik-adik bangsatku

 **Ian Kirkland:** Apa sih, ler

 **Ian Kirkland:** Sibuk gue

 **Alie K:** Alah, sibuk tai kucing. Paling juga lagi pacaran sama buku

 **Ian Kirkland:** Seenggaknya buku nggak akan hamil

 **Alie K:** Yaiyalah, geblek. Serem amat kalau buku hamil

 **Alie K:** Lagian, gimana bisa hamil. Lobang aja kagak punya

 **Ian Kirkland:** Dan buku juga nggak akan bisa sakit hati

 **Ian Kirkland:** Karena buku nggak punya perasaan

 **Alie K:**...

 **Alie K:** Lo kenapa sih?

 **Alie K:** Jangan serius-serius amat, napa

 **Alie K:** Gue jadi ngeri

 _Read by 3_

 **Alie K:** Read aja terus, dasar kalian para siluman bangau

 **Artie:** Ian kali yang siluman bangau

 **DK:** Wgwgwg... :v

 **Ian Kirkland:** Maksud lo apa?!

 **Artie:** Kan lo sehitam Malika

 **Artie:** Kedelai murni yang dibesarkan seperti anak sendiri

 **Alie K:** WAGWAGWAGWAG

 **DK:** WAGWAGWAGWAG (2)

 **Ian Kirkland:** Sunkissed tan kali gue mah

 **Ian Kirkland:** Seksi

 **Ian Kirkland:** Emangnya lo bertiga

 **Ian Kirkland:** Boro-boro menjelajah alam, ngeliat kecoak terbang aja takut

 **Alie K:** Jangan sebut-sebut kecoak terbang!

 **Artie:** Kenapa?

 **Alie K:** Kecoak terbang tuh kayak jelangkung! Kalau lo panggil nanti dia nongol!

 **Ian Kirkland sent a photo**

 **Ian Kirkland:** KAMEHA-MEHA!

 **Alie K:** H

 **Artie:** Btw, tumben banget lo nyuruh kita bertiga muncul

 **Artie:** Kenapa?

 **Artie:** Masih terbayang kehangatan peluk Bu Mona?

 **Ian Kirkland:** Atau bau keteknya yang macem pabrik bedak MBK?

 **Alie K:** Bukan itu

 **Alie K:** Ini soal Peter

 **Artie:** Kenapa?

 **Ian Kirkland:** Boleh ngomong nggak

 **Ian Kirkland:** Kalau masalahnya serius, mending rundingin langsung aja

 **Ian Kirkland:** Kamar kita tuh sebelahan, kenapa harus via grup segala?

 **Alie K:** Ini cara ala-ala Mission Impossible

 **Alie K:** Biar terjamin dan rahasia

 **Artie:** Tai

 **Alie K:** Eh, itu mulut minta disambelin ya!

 **Artie:** Lo bukan Ayah. Nggak usah banyak bacot.

 **Alie K:** Duh, adikku menggemaskan sekali. Cium nih :*

 **Artie sent a photo**

 **Alie K:** Kalau kita rundingan langsung, yang ada nanti malah debat

 **Alie K:** Ribut

 **Alie K:** Terus Peter denger

 **Alie K:** Nanti dia bisa kalap

 **Ian Kirkland:** Apaan sih lo kebanyakan mukadimah

 **Ian Kirkland:** Yaudah, Peter kenapa?

 **Alie K:** Tadi pas gue nggak sengaja lewat kamarnya, dia lagi cekikikan sendiri

 **Artie:** Itu mah wajar

 **Artie:** Udah dari dulu dia kayak gitu

 **Alie K:** Bukan karena dia lagi ngobrol sama hantu, dodol!

 **Ian Kirkland:** Hah? Jadi karena apa?

 **Alie K:** Dia cekikikan sendiri sambil main HP

 **Artie:** Paling lagi ngeliatin _meme_

 **Ian Kirkland:** Gue setuju sama Art

 **DK:** (2)

 **Alie K:** BUKAN!

 **Ian Kirkland:** Enggak usah dramatis, tong

 **Alie K:** Gue kakak elu ya!

 **Ian Kirkland:** Terus?

 **Alie K:** Sopan dikit kek

 **DK:** Tubir aja terus lo berdua

 **Artie:** (2)

 **Alie K:** Ah, monyet

 **Alie K:** Intinya tadi gue liat Peter

 **Alie K:** Dan Peter nggak keliatan kayak lagi ngeliatin _meme_ receh internet

 **Alie K:** Senyumnya malu-malu kucing

 **Alie K:** Kayak cowok lagi mengagumi sesuatu

 **Artie:** Tunggu

 **Artie:** Apa ini ada hubungannya sama omongan dia kemarin terkait pacar-pacaran?

 **DK:** Hah?

 **Ian Kirkland:** Jangan-jangan... Peter udah punya pacar?

 **Alie K:** INI TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN!

 **Artie:** (2)

 **DK:** (3)

 **Ian Kirkland:** Terus enaknya sekarang kita ngapain?

 **Alie K:** Tanya langsung?

 **Artie:** Yeu, bego, mana mau dia jawab kalau kita konfrontasi langsung?!

 **Alie K:** Oh, iya deng

 **Artie:** Kalau gitu, mungkin kita bisa memakai metode yang Allistor tadi bilang

 **Alie K:** Hah? Emang gue bilang apa?

 **Artie sent a photo**

 **Alie K:** GUE SERIUS, LER

 **Artie:** Metode Mission Impossible

 **Ian Kirkland:** Alah

 **Artie:** Kita berusaha mencari tau diam-diam

 **Artie:** Lalu menelusuri background cowok itu

 **Artie:** Kemudian mengkonfrontasinya dan menilai apa dia cukup pantas untuk Peter

 **Ian Kirkland:** Bahasa lo kayak bahasa detektif di Jepang

 **Artie:** Kiku pernah berapa kali ngajak gue nonton Detective Conan

 **Ian Kirkland:**...

 **Alie K:** Jadi gimana sekarang?

 **Alie K:** Cek ombak dulu nih?

 **Artie:** Oke

 **Artie:** Kita mata-matai Peter diam-diam

 **Ian Kirkland:**...

* * *

"Katanya lo mau nyari Emy, tapi kenapa malah sibuk main _Instagram_?" Lukas bertanya dengan heran begitu melihat bagaimana Peter masih saja asyik berbaring di atas kasur dengan tangan tak henti menari di atas layar ponselnya yang lebar.

"Ini gue lagi nyari Emy."

"Emangnya dia ada di _Instagram_?"

"Kalau emang dia secantik yan lo bilang, dia pasti termasuk anak paling _hits_ di angkatannya. Atau malah udah masuk akun kampuscantik dan jadi bahan kecengan senior-seniornya di kampus."

"Emy bukan orang kayak gitu."

"Lo ngomong seakan-akan lo benar-benar mengenal dia."

Ekspresi Lukas berubah sedikit. "Gue emang kenal dia."

"Dekat?"

Lukas berpikir sejenak. "Lumayan."

"Aha, gue tau. Jangan-jangan lo _secret admirer_ nya Emy, ya?"

"Bukan."

Peter berdecak. "Lo aneh. Tapi nggak apa-apa deh, karena gue juga aneh. Kalau saja lo masih hidup, mungkin kita bisa temenan."

Mata Lukas menatap keluar jendela, seperti tengah menerawang dari balik selubung tipis gorden berenda. "Mungkin."

Hening lagi. Perhatian Peter sepenuhnya tertuju pada akun _Instagram_ milik angkatan Emy Steilsson-anak-anak hukum angkatan 2016 di sebuah universitas ternama di Kota London. Beruntung mereka tidak menngunci akunnya, karena Peter paling malas kalau kegiatan _stalking_ nya terhambat oleh tanda gembok. Sudah ada cukup banyak foto yang diunggah di akun tersebut, namun Peter tidak mau repot-repot mengecek satu-persatu. Dia langsung beralih pada bagian _following_. Kalau Emy cantik dan baik hati, akun angkatannya pasti akan bersedia mengikuti _Instagram_ cewek itu tanpa diminta.

Dan dugaan Peter memang benar. Akun _Instagram_ milik Emy Steilsson termasuk sederetan akun _Instagram_ paling awal yang diikuti oleh akun _Instagram_ angkatan. Nama pengguna akun Emy sangat sederhana, membuat Peter bisa menemukannya dengan mudah.

"YASH!"

"Kenapa?"

"Gue nemuin akun Istagramnya Emy."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya. _Username_ nya gampang banget. cuma Emy Steilsson." Peter melambaikan ponsel di tangannya, lalu kembali sibuk menyentuh layar benda tersebut untuk masuk ke profil akun milik Emy. "Duh, loadingnya lama pula. Bete."

Lukas tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun diam-diam, dia turut menunggu. Sedetik... dua detik... lima detik lewat, dan profil Emy Steilsson pun tertampilkan dengan sempurna. Peter memilih satu foto untuk dilihat lebih jelas, sontak langsung dibikin terperangah sedetik setelahnya.

Sosok dalam foto itu adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kulit secerah lampu Philip. Dia mengenakan kardigan berwarna merah yang kontras dengan _dress_ bunga selutut dan pita merah yang bertengger sisi rambutnya. Matanya tidak menatap pada kamera, dengan lengan agak tersandar pada bingkai jendela. Hanya satu kesimpulan yang Peter dapatkan setelah melihat foto itu.

EMY CANTIK LUAR BIASA!

"ANJRIT! EMY MAH BUKAN CANTIK LAGI!" Peter melotot pada Lukas yang langsung memutar bola mata. "Gila lo, ya? Dia pasti bukan manusia!"

"Dia manusia."

"TAMPANGNYA MACAM BIDADARI BANGET!" Peter berseru , masih dengan sangat hebohnya. "Emy Steilsson pasti bukan manusia. Dia pasti makhluk setengah bidadari setengah dewi."

"Emang makhluk kayak gitu ada?"

"Kagak tau. Belum pernah masuk ke dunia para bidadari."

Lukas berdecak. "Terus gimana?"

"Terus gimana apanya? Tentu saja gue bakal mencari dia dengan sepenuh hati! Gila aja lo, makhluk kinclong begini dibiarkan jomblo berlama-lama. Nggak rela gue melihatnya jadi bahan fantasi liar para senior di dunia kuliah."

"Lo juga kayaknya bakal berfantasi tentang dia."

"Kalau gue sih nggak apa-apa."

"Gimana bisa?" Lukas mencibir. "Emang lo siapa?"

"Gue? Lo masih nanya gue siapa? HAHAHAHAHA!" Peter langsung tertawa terbahak macam seorang bintang iklan shampoo setelah ditanya apakah dia bersedia jadi duta shampoo lain, kemudian meneruskan dengan senyum junawa. "Gue Peter Kirkland. Dan gue... adalah kandidat potensial jodoh masa depan seorang Emy Steilsson."

Kalau hantu bisa mati dua kali, rasanya Lukas sudah akan gantung diri.

Peter mengabaikan respon yang diberikan Lukas, langsung sibuk tenggelam dalam lautan imainasinya tanpa sadar keempat cowok yang sedari tadi mengintip dari celah pintu langsung mengingat baik-baik sebaris nama yang tadi dia sebutkan.

 _Emy Steilsson_

* * *

 **TBC~**

 **A/n:**

 **Sebenernya Kira udah males curcol disini, tapi gapapa lah, itung-itung amal di bulan puasa :v *dihajar***

 **Oh iya, bagi** **Kirakira** **Holic** **, terimakasih atas review-an mu di chapter kemaren. Daftar umur Aa-nya Peter ada di atas yah! Dan buat yang lain yang udah review cerita ini, Kira ucapkan terimakasih. Dan maaf, kayaknya fic ini bakal kira** **SLOW** **UPDATE** **karena jadwal liburanku yang panjang membuatku jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu tanpa laptop.**

 **'** **Kay, still wait for the next chapter!**

 **XOXO**


End file.
